


heat of the summer

by pualaoin



Series: pink suburbia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Lives, and bts' run mv, i made this in 9th grade, inspired by the kdrama called goblin, the whole hyyh series and all the theories, this is an original work lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pualaoin/pseuds/pualaoin
Summary: The life of cherishing the harvest is the happiest life although it is the last. Even so, it is the award for all the hardships you have felt in your pasts life of bringing the harvest to life, nurturing it and caring for it. This is your reward.This is your fate.//Rain finds himself at a dance class and meets the Sun.





	heat of the summer

**Author's Note:**

> this! is! an ! original work! honestly i just wanted to post this here because i was really proud of this story in middle school (i'll be posting the prequel sooner or later lol) and i wanted to put it somewhere for remembrance.
> 
> so why not here?
> 
> if you end up reading this story... enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (i don't know when i last proofread this, there may be mistakes)

“I promise. I’ll find you. I can’t lose you again. I can’t imagine going through this kind of pain again. I won’t be able to handle it. _Please_. Please, I pray to the gods above, please make the next one a better one. Please make it so we are happy, we are content. Make it so our souls are at peace with themselves and the body we acquire is healthy. Make it so I won’t remember the pain of this life ever again.”

 

His room is dark, lonely, gloomy. He can hear the people outside bustling and running around to help other people. He wishes they could’ve gotten help before any of this happened. He wishes that their fate should’ve never ended that way. He wishes he could live in peace around the people he loves in the next, and the next, and the next. And with the four lives he has yet.   
  


He doesn’t know if this is his first life. He doesn’t know if it’s his second or third. He doesn’t know, but even if he’s ignorant about it, he doesn’t care. He knows and he will enjoy the next to the fullest of his abilities without fail. He’ll treasure the happy moments and never let go of them. He can’t let go. Not again. He can’t make that mistake again. 

 

They say humans have four lives. The first is one that sows, the second is one that waters, third is one that harvests, and the last is one that cherishes the harvest. 

 

He doesn’t care which life he’s at. He doesn’t care whether this is his life of watering, sowing, harvesting, or cherishing. As long as he meets  _ him _ again, if they were ever destined to be in the first place, he’s happy. 

 

“I love you. I love you, and her, and I miss you two. I miss you two so, so much. I can't imagine a life without you.” His voice is shaking and tears are running down his face as he looks up to the bare ceiling of his room. “You were too young and I know it hurt, I  _ know _ it did, and I can’t live with the thought that I never did anything about it. I can’t live with it. I was too late. And I let her go too. I didn’t even know it would happen and I had no power to stop it. If only some god had kept her safe she would still be here with me now, but she’s not.”

 

His head bows, bangs falling onto his cheeks. “Everyday I see your faces and think maybe I’m okay. Maybe I can live again. But then you disappear into thin air and I’m faced with the reality of you two,  _ gone _ , and my happiness goes away like you do. I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t, and I am so,  _ so _ sorry. I know you wouldn't want me to do this.” He’s shaking. “But in the next life, let's meet again, okay?”

 

He takes the bottle that stays on his nightstand and opens it.

 

He wishes this is his first life so he can meet them three more times. So he can cherish the happy moments in each if they were really meant to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Rain! Come on, please? It can’t be that bad.” Amelia groans, pulling on Rain’s arm like a dog meeting its owner after months on end. She keens on him, urging him to simply move but, since Rain is too stubborn for his own good, he doesn’t move. He’s surprised he hasn’t even moved an inch, and Amelia is  _ strong _ , boy is she strong. 

 

“No.” Rain replies, short and sweet. Amelia first pouts then proceeds to roll her eyes.

 

“You’re such a prick. I can’t believe we’ve been friends since elementary.” She mutters. “Anyway! Come one dude, it’s time to start living your life! Let’s shake things up!” 

 

“I have been living my life. If I hadn’t, why am I still alive after 22 years?” Rain snorts, brushing Amelia off his arm, her hands unwinding. 

 

“You’re such a leech.” She pouts.

 

“Leech this, prick that,” he rolls his eyes, a small smirk playing on Rain’s face as he continues to frustrate Amelia. Her skin looks like it’s boiling, cheeks turning a crimson red and her brows knitted tightly together. She looks like a kid throwing a tantrum with her tightly clenched fists and feet stomping on the pavement. “Don’t try to force me with you  _ athletes _ .”

 

Rain will not step one foot into Ann Dance Studio, a dance studio Amelia practices contemporary dance in, because one, he doesn’t like any kind of movement other than walking. Two, he doesn’t like sweating (stemmed from the time Amelia told him he smelled in middle school gym class, which made him avoid sweating since). And three, he doesn’t like getting tired. Rain gets tired just from being awake in one day, class after class passing by like shooting stars that miss earth by millions of lightyears. Whether it be shooting stars he compares his lethargicness to, he simply gets tired. 

 

“You’re the most annoying literature major I’ve ever known.” Amelia sticks out her tongue to mock Rain, and he finds it humiliating because he legitimately gets mad when Amelia does that. The nerve this small girl has. The smallest peppers are indefinitely the spiciest. 

 

“And you’re the most annoying weight lifter I’ve ever come in contact with.” Rain crosses his arms. He doesn’t let an expression of anger find his face. He’s better than this. He’ll probably treat Amelia to bubble tea after this tiny feud (he’ll get her mango because that’s her favorite). Amelia sighs, rolls her eyes again like they’re going to touch the front of her brain, and smiles.

 

“Fine! You’re going to say that now but just wait—I’m going to get you into this dance studio and you’re going to take hip hop classes until we graduate.” Amelia winks, snapping her fingers. There are stars in her eyes. 

 

“Right.” Rain replies incredulously.

  
  


“Rain! Rain, my boy!” 

 

Amelia’s gawking at him, sounding eerily similar to the seagulls in Nemo. She’s waving not one but both her arms like a imbecile and she’s got the brightest smile on her face. It’s a smile Rain has familiarized himself with. He doesn’t really appreciate the fact she’s making a scene on campus, screaming at him like they’re a new couple. His eyes squint as he sees Amelia jog closer, smile still present, and he face palms. 

 

When Rain can see Amelia as clear as day, her dark, brown, burgundy locks sway with the light wind, and she’s got still got the smile on her face. Her black eyes, seemingly with hints of teal and gold in them, are wide. She looks happy. This doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a good thing for Rain. 

 

Rain doesn’t utter a word as she’s making exciting sounds, lapping like a dog around him. He merely tries to hold back a smile, even a smirk. “Don’t look at me like that,” Amelia laughs, punching Rain’s chest lightly. “And why are you wearing that cardigan again? It’s been a week, Rain, and you’re still wearing that dirty old thing.” She tugs at the knit. 

 

“Don’t question my fashion sense,” Rain rolls his eyes, “I’m a broke university student. How worse can it get?” He gestures to his overall appearance, white t-shirt under a cream (slightly dirty) cardigan. It’s a big, oversized one, so the ends of it meet the back of Rain’s knees. He’s wearing these ripped, navy jeans and worn out sneakers. Amelia gives him a look over, but her smile doesn’t falter. 

 

“Okay, okay.” She brushes her bangs away from her face, revealing sparse eyebrows victim of over tweezing. “Anyways, I have a surprise for you! Do you want to know what it is?” 

 

“No.” Rain says quietly before quickly turning away from Amelia.

 

A hand that grips Rain’s arm is so strong he feels his veins begin to pop, burst even. Oh god, Amelia’s doing it again, using her weightlifter strength on his terribly frail limb. Rain’s skinny. Not extremely skinny though, because apparently his thighs are  _ very much like a stallion’s _ from Amelia but he thinks they’re normal sized. Moderately chubby. 

 

“Fine, fine! Tell me what amazing surprise you have for me, oh my god.” Rain mutters the last part sarcastically but Amelia doesn’t catch it. All she does is let go and put her arms behind her back like a little girl. She smiles so wide her eyes disappear, turning into crescents. 

 

“I’ll have to blindfold you, however. That’s the only perk.” Amelia hums, hands gripping a black, silk-like fabric, stretching it with a haunting grin on her face. She looks like the same scary Amelia she’s always been. 

 

“Excuse me?” Rain squeaks.

 

“You heard me!” Amelia giggles before Rain’s vision is engulfed in darkness and he’s been pushed somewhere into oblivion.

  
  


“What is that? I hear people! Amelia, I swear if you—“ 

 

“Hush, my distressed child,” Amelia whispered into Rain’s ear, patting his shoulder with one hand, the other clutching the back of his cardigan with a horribly strong grip. “We’re almost there. Just shut up and walk.”

 

Rain groans, stepping into the darkness he sees behind the mask. He trusts that Amelia won’t purposely make him walk into a pole and break his skull. She wouldn’t go that far. The sound of bustling people and long halls await him. The waft of sweet smelling air and the sounds of squeaky clean floors fly straight through both of Rain’s ears, suddenly hypersensitive to all sounds that bounce off from object to object.

 

“Amelia?” A low voice asks abruptly, and then the blindfold covering Rain’s eyes are gone.

 

The man that stands in front of him is clad in a grey tank-top and black skinny jeans. They hug his legs like they’re clinging for dear life, and Rain wonders if his thighs can even breath in those pants. The sweat from his chest is evident, even more so on his tan biceps that seem to glow with a sheen of sweat even under the artificial lights above them. His eyes are gentle, all golden and hazel like a some kind of extraterrestrial being. His dark, almost black, auburn hair is wet and sticks to his forehead, his cheeks looking pink from exhaustion.

 

Behind him are some more people (sweaty people), about twenty or more. They seem to be lying tirelessly on the ground, catching their breath as the humongous mirror reflects their current self back at them. It’s at that moment Rain puts all the pieces together. Mirror, sweaty people, sweaty clothes, music blasting from a speaker. Oh my god.

 

“Am—“

 

Amelia just interrupts Rain completely and smiles at the man. “Sun! I just came to drop by.” She says cheerfully, and Rain looks at her with distressed eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s nice.” The man named Sun replies happily.

 

“So, what’re you doing right now? Your pupils seemed exhausted.” Amelia chirps.

 

“We’re just practicing a new piece that I choreographed.” Sun laughs. It’s light and bubbly, small dimples making an appearance in his cheeks as his grin widens, eyes crinkling. “Is that your friend?” He asks, acknowledging Rain’s existence.

 

“Yes! He’s here to apply for beginner’s hip hop dance class.” 

 

Rain chokes on air. “Well, I—“

 

“That’s great!” Sun smiles widely, immediately taking Rain’s hands in his. Sun’s fingers are calloused, overworked. It’s a stark contrast from Rain’s, the guy who’s never worked a day in his life and applies too much hand cream for his own good. “So excited. I really love teaching beginner’s classes, much to other’s dismay, but it’s really wonderful. Can’t wait to have you come and start. I’m sure you’ll have a blast.” Sun’s smile is almost blinding. 

 

“Right.” Rain sighs defeatedly. “A blast indeed.” From the corner of his eye, he can see Amelia so obviously holding back a laugh, and he tries to avoid glaring at her in Sun’s presence. Little does he know.

 

“Why don’t we get you signed up right now?” He says happily, hands still clutching Rain’s. Sun’s thumb unconsciously rubs Rain’s knuckles, and although it’s soothing Rain really doesn’t need that right now. “I’ll walk you over to the front desk, ask them to get you a class with me, since you’re a friend of Amelia.” 

 

“Okay,” Rain mutters, and he unwinds his hands from Sun’s grip. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Rain’s first dance class is scheduled, the date approaching quickly and hitting like a freight truck when it actually comes, Rain is late. He’s late for a class.

 

First impressions were always his thing.

 

“It’s okay, we just did some stretches.” Sun tries to console him. He’s looking like a bronzed god as per usual. Nothing really amazing. “Don’t stress out too much. Amelia told me you’re like that sometimes. Stressed out like crazy.” 

 

“Yeah.” Rain replies meekly, looking up at Sun from under his bangs. At this moment he thinks he should probably tie his hair back. But he doesn’t like man buns. “When did she tell you that?” 

 

“Eh,” Sun starts, “she talks about you all the time back here in the studio.” He admits. “Like she’s trying to show you off or something. It’s cute.”

 

Rain mentally face palms. His stomach feels tight and it twists and contorts in the most uncomfortable positions. He doesn’t understand why Amelia can’t just shut her mouth. He can’t even believe the fact that he’s vaguely existed between these dancers too. Rain just hopes Amelia doesn’t badmouth him or, how Amelia would phrase, talk shit behind his back. He knows she isn’t like that, even through their bickering and heated arguments.

 

Rain places his things by the back of the workspace, air conditioner blasting cool air throughout the room. The floor is shiny in the most unsettling way, and Rain ends up looking at himself in the intimidating mirror, clear of any kind of dust that could be made. He stares himself down, giving himself a little pep talk that won’t be effective in any which way. 

 

He hates dancing but he hasn’t even tried it yet.

 

Sun claps his hands, the sound of his skin resonating throughout the walls. “So! Today we are going to learn the basic moves of hip-hop dance. They’re quite easy and I’m sure all of you will do your best if you put your mind to it. Anyone can dance. All of it is just a matter of being patient and confident in yourself. So, let’s do our best!”

 

There are distant and unsynchronized shouts scattered around the room, but Sun is smiling his widest smile anyways, pearly whites on display, little dimples forming at the corners of his already slightly hollowed cheeks. Rain decides Sun’s pep talk is significantly better than his and he sighs as he unnecessarily fidgets at the end of his shirt. It’s dirty and old and just overall ugly. He figured this should be fine because he’s going to be sweating his ass off anyways.

 

Rain turns to his left, only to see a boy smiling widely at him as they make eye contact. 

 

“I’m Xiao!” He exclaims excitedly, and Rain frowns. “What’s your name?”

 

“Rain.” He says slowly, “Vernum.”

 

“That’s a nice name.” Xiao says, tying his shoelaces for probably the fifth time already. “I’m Xiao Bolin. Do you go to Sky University?” 

 

“Yeah,” Rain replies, “I’m an english major.” 

 

“That’s so cool! I’ve always heard that english majors are eloquent. They speak as smooth as honey.” Xiao’s face visibly brightens up, his bangs tied in a small ponytail. All it reminds Rain of is a pineapple. He’ll probably look like that when he ties his hair next time. 

 

“That’s…quite the generalization. Though I’m not sure if I’m the english major you admire.” Rain contradicted. 

 

Their conversation is interrupted when Sun begins to turn on some music Rain finds disgusting. He has his certain aesthetics and he doesn’t like to stray away from his personal preferences. Soothing, soft acoustic songs with only a ukelele or guitar playing in the background is what Rain listens to on a daily basis. Amelia sometimes teases him for it because he isn’t open to new music and he’s being too uptight.

 

Xiao grins at him and gives him a thumbs up, probably saying ‘ _ have fun,’ _ in a nonverbal way. And for the first time today, Rain smiles back. It isn’t so much of a smile as it is a smirk, but Xiao’s gesture makes him feel better anyways. 

 

Sun begins teaching the first move: popping. As Sun begins to freestyle along with the beat of the ridiculously electronic trap music. His body moves fluidly like water rushing around rocks that block their path, moves as eloquent as the words of a motivational speaker. It’s not like Rain has never seen something like this before, Amelia does it all the time even though she doesn’t favor hip hop dance over contemporary.

 

Rain begins to realize Sun sweats quite easily, his toned biceps already glistening with sweat, as if a light shower had poured upon him. Rain can’t find poetic words to describe Sun’s dancing, but it’s like Sun knows everything about his body and he knows how to control it. He’s heard the term isolating moves from Amelia, making sure a part of your body doesn’t budge when you’re doing something else. She says it takes patience and practice, and Rain takes her word for it.

 

At the moment Rain begins to lose himself to his thoughts, he looks up and sees Sun demonstrating a move, his biceps and chest bulging. He doesn’t hold it, it’s like a short flex, flexing for only a moment. He then demonstrates how to do it in your legs, which seem easy enough. It’s technically just flexing whatever muscle mass you have (in this case, Rain has none).

 

“Now you try!” Sun beams. He smiles so wide seven suns begin to circle around his head, and Rain has to squint to look at him. “I’ll be walking around to help.”

 

Rain turns to his left again to see Xiao also beaming, grin so wide his cheeks are about to break.

 

“He’s so cool!” Xiao cheers excitedly while trying to pop one of his arms and failing. “He’s so cool.” Xiao says again, but quieter. He tries popping in his arms again then moving forward to his legs when he doesn’t succeed the first time. 

 

“Tragic.” Rain whispers to himself as he symphathizes with Xiao. He probably can’t so anything better, so he decides laughing at his fellow new acquaintance. “I’ll try that too.” Rain says.

 

He tries and attempts a dance move for the first time in his life, and, as expected, he fails. Terribly. When he tries popping his arms it’s like he pulled a damn muscle. He doesn’t even have anything to flex. He’s all skinny figure but chubby overall. Rain palms a hand over his stomach like it’s hanging out of his shirt. His stomach is probably the chubbiest part of his body while his thighs are full of muscle. Rain doesn’t know where he inherited that from.

 

“That’s it,” Sun says against his ear suddenly, and the feeling of his fingers wrapping around Rain’s skinny wrist becomes known. Like his skin is covered in goosebumps, Rain becomes hypersensitive to everything again. He doesn’t like people touching him. He simply isn’t used to it. His mother and father never showed him any kind of parental affection, and it’s something Rain wishes he could’ve experienced, but life goes on. His pupils dilate and he turns his head sharply to see Sun smiling down at him, little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes probably from smiling too much and that dimple looking as deep as ever. “You’re doing fine.” 

 

Rain flinches away from Sun’s grip, looking agitated. They stare at each other for a moment, Sun’s golden brown eyes meeting Rain’s, but Sun quickly recoils. “Are you okay?” Sun asks.

 

Rain blinks twice. Then thrice before speaking up. “I-I’m okay.” He stutters, veins shaking. He’s biting his lips out of habit again and it churns blood. “Just not used to people touching me. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Sun replies reassuringly. “Don’t say sorry, you weren’t at fault.”

 

“Okay…” Rain replies incredulously. He’s fidgeting again, scratching the veins at his wrists in an agitated manner as he looks up at Sun from under his lashes, as if waiting for Sun to go away (he is waiting for him to go away). 

 

Sun cracks a smile, a laugh escaping his lips as his whole face lights up. Rain looks at him like there's a big question mark in the top of his head and Sun just continues laughing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sun says, “I don't know why I’m laughing. Let's just continue with the lesson.”

 

Sun pats Rain on the back strongly, and as Rain almost falls over he hears Xiao laughing beside him. “Shut it.” Rain hisses. Although Xiao is still smiling, he stops laughing. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So? How was the first class?” Amelia asks him during lunch, briskly sitting down across from Rain with a smile on her face, like she hasn’t seen the downcast on Rain’s own face. 

 

Rain simply replies with a hard: “No.”

 

“You seem incredibly enthusiastic!” Amelia laughs loudly, the laugh that’s got her snorting. “Can’t wait for next class.” 

 

Rain groans, death has overtaken him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Second class, tragedy. To summarize it in three works, uncontrollable flailing limbs. Rain realized he isn’t that great when it comes to the thing called controlling your own body. It’s ridiculous, he knows that, but whenever he just tries to imitate whatever Sun is teaching, his body doesn’t allow him to do it. His body is holding him back, and no matter how many times he imagines himself doing said move perfectly, with precision and control, once he decides to do it the message his brain sends to his muscles doesn’t get delivered. 

 

Like a text he sends without wi-fi. It does  _ not _ get delivered. He knows there’s no wi-fi, like he knows in his head how to do the move, but once he tries to send that text knowing there’s no wi-fi, the text doesn’t deliver, and he should  _ know _ it won’t deliver, because there’s  _ no _ fucking  _ wi-fi _ . Rain doesn’t have LTE to save him. He’s a broke university student that wears the same old cardigan five times a week (the other two is when it’s in the laundry). 

 

Wi-fi metaphors aside, it is now Rain’s fifth class. He wants to die. 

 

Even though he's significantly better than he was in his first class, he still isn't all that great yet. Yet, because he wants to hope that there's still space for him to grow. He's sure Sun was probably as bad as him, but he's probably been dancing since he was in his mother’s womb, so.

 

Nonetheless, Rain really,  _ really _ hates not being proficiently good at something. Athletics he can understand, because he hates everything about moving and sweating and simply that  _ horrible _ feeling of being way past the normal body heat temperature. Everything else, like writing, drawing, music, he needs to be good at it. He thinks he's okay when it comes to writing. He is majoring in literature after all. And he thinks he's okay when it comes to the arts. He can play three songs on the piano and five on his ukelele. Sure, he can't exactly rip out a ukelele cover of  _ Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody _ , strum picking and all, but he can do a mean rendition of some other simpler songs. 

 

Anyways, fifth class and little improvement. Isn't that kind of a problem?

 

“Rain, would you see me after class please?” Sun smiles at him as he tells him that, but Rain isn’t anticipating it.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Hello, yes, I am here, indeed _ , Rain thinks as he waits outside the dance practice room. He's carrying his bags and he's all sweaty and gross. As the students leave slowly, they tell him goodbye and Xiao asks him if he wants some chicken. But of course he says no because he's got a meeting with the high almighty dance teacher Sun. 

 

He looks into the window of the door, peeking, and he sees Sun taking his sweet time. Sun’s up close and personal at the big mirrors that surround the studio, deciding to stand by the one at the back and go over some choreography Rain hasn’t seen before. It looks way too complex for Rain’s body to even handle, so he guesses it’s for one of Sun’s advanced or experienced hip hop, modern, whatever class. When Rain yawns, he notices Sun shrugging his shoulders, maybe getting them to relax. He stretches them out for a while before he walks over to his bag, drinks almost half of his water bottle if not all, and walks towards the exit.

 

Rain jumps from the door, leaning against the wall next to it so it isn't obvious that he's been waiting for Sun, totally not (even though he's supposed to be waiting for him).

 

The door clicks open, and Sun, who looks a little sheepish, glances to the right and sees Rain cooly looking at his phone like he hasn't been staring at Sun as he practiced his dance routine for a good twenty minutes.

 

“Hey Rain,” Sun greets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, muscles flexing easily, all tanned and glowy. Rain looks at him like he's seen a god.

 

“Hi.” Rain replies awkwardly.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Sun says, almost chirping. “I wanted to say a few things to you.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sun smiles, pearly whites on display and dimples forming by his cheeks. He begins to walk away from Rain, and he turns backwards, the same wide smile on his face, and waves a hand like he's telling Rain to follow him (he does).

 

They walk out of the building and don't talk. Sun hums something as Rain follows behind him, eyes cemented onto his feet because he's too scared to look up to Sun.

 

The next thing he knows, Sun throws a popsicle stick at him and a blinding grin.

 

“My treat,” Sun says, and Rain nods quietly as a thanks. “I just wanted to say something regarding dance,” 

 

_ Here it comes, _ Rain thinks.

 

“I think you’re quite proficient at it. You’ve got the basic moves down and I believe with a little more practice you can improve even more.” Sun’s smiling as he says this. “So, I’d recommend a one-on-one lesson with me. Three times a week whether it be after class or not.” 

 

Rain’s eyes widen, one-on-one? Like, having to actually talk to the teacher by yourself and having all the attention on yourself and yourself only? Oh no, that’s the worst. Rain can’t even imagine himself in a situation like that. It’s ridiculous. Being socially awkward makes it worse. “I-I don’t know,” Rain replies, barely managing a stable response without stuttering. 

 

“That’s fine. How about we try one session, just to get you more comfortable with the idea, yeah?” Sun tells him, the same bright smile playing on his face as the corner of Rain’s lips twitches with anxiety at the mere idea of it. 

 

Before he can conjure up the courage to just say no, the word that falls out of his mouth is: “O-Okay.” He immediately regrets this.

 

Sun almost beams, like the actual sun, and his dimples come through and his eyes turn into crescents. “Great!” He exclaims, “I’ll schedule the class for you, but I’ll need your number to text you the details, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“S-Sure.” 

 

Rain hands Sun his phone as he enters his number in Rain’s contacts.

 

“See you around, Rain.” 

 

Sun grins one last time before walking away.

 

“Right,” Rain mumbles to himself, “see you.”

  
  
  
  


The next time Rain sees Sun, it’s in a dream.

 

It’s all sorts of creepy, dreaming about a man you’ve only known for a month, Rain thinks. And his dream itself is all sorts of creepy as well.

 

It starts with him, in a library, in a college he’s never seen or been to. It’s raining outside, and he’s got his earphones in as he works on something. It’s blurred. He hears the faint pitter patter of the rain outside dropping onto leaves and making a home for themselves on the window that separates the library from the world. He sees some students running around happily in the rain. He, himself, looking just slightly different from the him now, looks unhappy—displeased, almost. It’s odd. 

 

The gloomy scene switches, and he’s suddenly outside, and it’s sunny—the sky is a gorgeous shade of blue and there’s no clouds in sight. He’s sitting under a tree, reading something, earphones still in. He looks up and sees a man approach him.

 

The man, with his golden brown hair and tan skin that glows in the sun, is tall and broad. He’s wearing a bomber jacket with ripped skinny jeans. It’s an outfit that’s all too familiar, eerily so. 

 

Then he’s looking up, smiling a little too widely and a little too happy. He’s different. He doesn’t know what exactly, but he can feel it. The Rain in this dream is all too similar to him yet so,  _ so _ different. Like they’re from two different worlds, but they’re the same being. The same entity. 

 

The man returns the smile, a dimple forming in his cheek. 

 

When Rain recognizes who the man is, he wakes up, and he goes to class.

  
  
  


Rain’s first individual lesson with Sun is on the evening of Sunday. He isn’t doing anything particularly special, just lying around in bed until he has to go. He’s wearing that dirty, old cardigan again with a pair of pajama pants. He later changes into shorts and a baggy t-shirt for dance. 

 

The walk to the studio is long. Rain feels like there’s a weight placed on his shoulders, and it’s been like this since his first class. He figures it’s just the fatigue and body changes he’s been going through because he’s been moving more than usual, but something, like a small voice in the back of his head, is ringing and it’s telling him it’s  _ more than that _ . It’s not just him being tired. But maybe it’s him having that terrible feeling in his stomach lately, like it’s being flipped and beat around. Maybe it’s him waking up to dry tears on his cheeks and a pain circling around his neck. 

 

Maybe it’s because of the strange smell of the sea—the sound of waves crashing violently against a cliff Rain can  _ hear _ and  _ smell _ even if he’s simply sitting on his bed at home in  _ silence _ . And his voice—it feels dry, cracked, rough almost. Like he’s been screaming, even if he doesn’t mutter a response under his breath for the whole day.

 

His mind, body, soul. They’re tired.

 

He doesn’t feel so tired when he sees Sun, though.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Rain!” Sun exclaims excitedly, smiling ear to ear as his dimples make an appearance. He’s already in his dance outfit, but it looks a bit more casual today, his hair is pushed back into a hat and there’s a flannel tied around his waist, paired with a boxy t-shirt and some ripped skinny jeans. Rain doesn’t know if you’re allowed to wear jeans when dancing, but he doesn’t necessarily know anything about anything so.

“Hi.” Rain replies quietly. “I’m here.”

 

The lesson starts with Sun making Rain go through the choreography they’ve been learning. He makes Rain stand close to that big, haunting, intimidating mirror that can show any and  _ every _ mistake that occurs, but at the same time it promotes improvement. As Rain follows through, he can see Sun gaze at his figure, his technique, his overall movement in the mirror. His eyes are dark, and his strong, thick eyebrows are showing, making him look more scary than usual, especially since he’s got an unreadable expression on his face. His feet taps to the beat, making sure Rain is on it, and it ends with Rain falling onto the ground.

 

“Alright,” Sun says as he claps his hands together, “hmm, pretty good, I’ll say.” He mumbles. Rain almost dies. “Can you please go through this part again?”

 

Rain nods, body moving before he can even think, and he repeats the part of the choreography Sun told him to go over again. He tries not to glance at Sun in the mirror, but that fails horribly, because he’s already looking at him. And Sun notices this, responding with a sly grin. Rain really does die this time. 

 

He closes his eyes and tells himself it’s going to be over soon, slowly but surely, and then he’s got strong, calloused fingers ghosting the bare skin of his arm. “Your figure here, it’s kind of sloppy,” Sun whispers into his ear, probably unintentionally, but Rain feels a shock run through his spine, top to bottom and repeat, anyways. Sun’s got another hand on his back, almost around his waist as he fixes Rain’s posture. He steals a quick glance at himself in the mirror again, and he can see just how uncomfortably close they are, even if the studio is humongous. Rain closes his eyes again and tells himself it’s going to be over soon.

 

The warmth from Rain’s body his gone, from his arms to his back, and he’s brought back to reality by Sun’s deep voice. “Okay? Got it?” 

 

Rain stands stunned. Stuttering, “Y-yeah, got it.” Is all he manages to say. Sun smiles again. 

 

“All right. Now go over this part again.” 

 

Rain feels death overtake him. 

  
  
  


“Rain, I haven’t seen you in years!” Amelia almost cries when she sees him.

 

“It’s been three days.” He says, tone flat as Amelia runs up to him and hugs him way too tight than he can handle, her superb strength and all. It’s like his veins are going to pop. Bye-bye, life.

 

“How tragic.” Amelia sighs.

  
  


They have dinner at a chinese restaurant near campus. They talk about nothing and everything. 

 

Rain asks how’s weightlifting (and it’s probably going great, knowing Amelia), and she says it’s fine. She’s going through a lump. She can’t bear to lift weights right now, it doesn’t feel right, she says. And it’s understandable. Rain’s been through something like that after all. He’s sure everyone has. He tells her that. 

 

Amelia smiles warmly and she asks Rain how dance has been. He tells her it’s been like he’s been having tea with satan four times a week. It’s horrible. She tells him he should stop being so over dramatic. And he should.

 

“There’s also this,” Rain starts, “I’ve been getting weird dreams.”

 

“We’ve all had weird dreams.” Amelia replies plainly.

 

“No, but I think mine is really,  _ really _ weird.” Rain grumbles. “Helios is there.”

 

“Sun?” Amelia’s voice squeaks. “You just met him and you’re already dreaming about him? What a creep. Should I unfriend you?” 

 

“No, listen. It feels way, way too real to be true. Have I met Sun before?” 

 

Amelia hums, “No.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rain replies incredulously.

 

“I’m sure, stupid. Don’t get all weird on me.” Amelia laughs, taking the last spring roll that Rain had claimed for himself, and he begrudgingly takes her shrimp dumpling. “Don’t get all, yenno, spiritoso on me. It’s freaking me out.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the right word for that.” Rain mumbles.

 

“But in all honesty, I have to ask a question.” Amelia says as she practically inhales her lo mein, “Tell me about your dreams first.”

 

Rain shrugs. “I’ve only had one so far.” He starts, “I was in a library, in a college I don’t think exists. And then I was sitting outside reading something and Sun approaches me. He smiled at me like we were close friends, and it was really, really odd because at the same time it felt way, way too familiar. Like it had happened before but I forgot it ever happened.” Amelia doesn’t look like she’s listening, but Rain continues anyways. “And I keep smelling the sea, and hearing the waves of the ocean. And my stomach has been hurting. Another weird thing is that I keep waking up with tears on my cheeks, like I’ve been crying or something.” 

  
  


Amelia looks dumbfounded. “We should bring you to an exorcist. This is some grade A demon shit. Have you been to church lately? Should I bring you to a doctor?” 

 

“No.” Rain replies. “No.” 

 

“Okay.” Amelia says. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

 

Rain doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Amelia as well. They sit in silence, sitting across from each other in the small chinese restaurant just a few minutes away from campus.

 

“I’ll only believe it if I see my past lives,” Rain starts, “if I even have past lives, to begin with.”

 

Amelia shrugs and finishes her food.

  
  
  
  


Rain walks Amelia back to the dorms once they’re done. She hugs him and tells him to stay safe and tells him to follow the three D’s (Don’t Do Drugs) before laughing, waving goodbye, as she enters the dorms. 

 

Rain’s smiling, because even though Amelia can be weird and stupid at times he loves her. They’re best friends, after all. He wouldn’t have it other way. Nonetheless he can’t imagine a life where Amelia isn’t with him. 

 

It’s getting colder, Rain thinks, shivering when a gust of wind hits him. Their campus is big, huge almost.

 

“Rain?” 

 

The familiar, soft voice can be heard just from a few metres away. He looks to glance who it came from, and he sees a man, dressed in a green bomber jacket with ripped skinny jeans. His hair is short, almost styled like a buzz cut, and it’s a light brown colour, just slightly darker than his tan skin. 

 

Rain can see his smile from even this far away. It’s warm, soothing, comforting. Just like how home should feel. Rain’s parents weren't exactly warm or comforting, but he thinks maybe in his past life his parents were much better to him. Maybe in his past life things were better. But even if they were better, he thinks he's fine with the life he's been given now.

Whether it be his first or his last, he is content.

  
  
  
  


The man approaches him, and Rain waits, and waits, until he comes closer.

 

“It’s me.” He says, voice almost strained, like he’s been hurting for years and years without any end.

 

He smells like the sea and even in the pitch black darkness of the night, with the stars out and twinkling so brightly he’s still glowing in front of Rain, incomparable to the stars above that glisten with space’s gentle embrace. Rain can hear the crashing of waves, not like the sounds coming from the fountain close to him. It’s a tangy scent he smells as well, seawater, that’s for sure. Like the crisp air that breezes against your skin when you walk by the beach. Your bare feet digging into the sand, your lover holding your hand as the two of you stride across the edge of the water. 

 

It’s so familiar, all of it. 

 

“Do you remember me?” The man mutters in a quiet voice, like a whisper, like the silent howl of the salty, beach wind that gusts through them, grazing the tip of Rain’s nose. He moves closer. So close his hand reaches out to cup Rain’s cheek. His palm is calloused, overworked but still soft and soothing. It’s a feeling that’s all too familiar. He looks at Rain with a painful expression despite the wide smile on his face. His eyes begin to swell, they turn red, tears threatening to fall.

 

Something inside Rain tells him to hug him, pull him close and tell him everything will be okay, but he doesn’t do it. He hesitates.

 

“Rain,” he says, and his mouth moves, forming words Rain cannot hear.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re going on vacation for winter break?” 

 

“Yep!” Amelia squeals happily through the phone, her voice light and buzzing with excitement. She’s probably smiling so,  _ so _ widely right now, dancing around her house to a stupid song they used to listen to. “Rocky mountains here I come!” 

 

“Are you going skiing?” Rain asks her. “I didn’t know you were interested in that kind of stuff.”

 

“Hmm,” Amelia hums, “I’m interested in a lot of stuff. But I’ve decided to experience this for now. I would ask you to come but I know you’re busy. Don’t miss me, okay?”

 

Rain laughs in return, “I won’t,” he says jokingly but he really will miss her.

 

Amelia laughs too. “Visit the day before I go. I’ll be waiting!” 

 

“Okay.” Rain tells her.

  
  


The next week, he does exactly what she asks. 

 

Amelia’s house wasn’t far from Rain’s, they were actually neighbors, childhood friends. Inseparable since birth, even though they’re probably polar opposites. Amelia, the cheerful yet snarky art geek hangs out with the class bum who occasionally studies (but boy, does he love to write). It’s something that sounds like it’s been ripped dry from a terrible, clich é coming of age novel in the sale section. 

 

Even so, they’re best friends, and they wouldn’t have in any other way.

 

“Do you need help?” Rain asks Amelia who’s packing her stuff in the back of her truck. She manages to carry big boxes with her seamlessly without care, and it amazes Rain. 

 

“I’m fine,” she smiles, “I don’t know why but I’ve got amazing strength.” 

 

Rain helps her pack the rest of her things. He asks her why she has so many boxes, and Amelia tells him it’s because she’s going to donate some things there. Charity work. She was always into that. He tells her she’s doing a good thing. She punches his arm lightly.

 

“Don’t be a sap,” Amelia laughs, “anyways, I’ll miss you. Even though I’ll be gone for two weeks. But we can’t even stand three days max without each other!” 

 

“Right.” Rain chuckles, earning a sly grin from Amelia. “Just don’t die.”

 

Amelia giggles. “See you later, Rain.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He never gets to see her again. 

 

    The next time he sees her, she’s in a coffin, dressed in the purest of whites and the most beautiful lace dress, holding delicate and small pink flowers that matched her dyed hair color at the time. The next time he sees her he’s dressed in black, head to toe, soul stored in the deepest corners of his heart, never to be seen again. His eyebags are dark and steadily growing larger. He’s getting skinnier and skinnier, and he doesn’t seem to find the strength to do anything anymore.

 

The next time he sees her, she’s got light, brown hair and striking brown eyes, lifting weights heavier than a cow like it’s a feather.

  
  


“Did you dream of me now?” Amelia asks him, her voice suddenly ringing in his head and echoing, like an empty arena that she shouts into.

 

“Yeah.” He replies quietly. “You went on a ski trip.” He doesn’t think telling her that on winter break, in his dream, Amelia looking so different yet all the same then she does now, dies in a car accident on her way to the rockies. It’s a sad dream, and it’s a dream that was all too surreal to not be true. Had a grim reaper kissed him? 

 

“Oh.” Amelia says. “I don’t like winter, though. Or the cold.”

 

“You had pink hair.” Rain mumbles, “and I think your eyes—they were  _ really _ a teal color. A true teal color. No contacts. It was your natural eye color.”

 

“That’s odd,” Amelia hums, “I don’t think asians can have an eye color like that.”

 

“They can.” Rain says plainly. “It depends on your genetics, I guess.”

 

“Hmm.” Amelia mutters.

  
  
  
  


The private lessons with Sun has definitely helped him. Rain thinks he has better control over his body now, and that he’s not just a piece of meat that has uncontrollable flailing limbs. He danced, looked himself in that big, intimidating mirror and thought, only for a millisecond, that he looked cool. That he looked like he was actually proficient at something he didn’t know he could be proficient in.

 

That next week, Sun reveals he’s entered the beginners class in a dance competition, just for fun. Everyone, of course, including Rain, despised the thought. None of them were really confident in their abilities—being beginners after all. But sun had faith in them. He said he knew they would be great because they’ve been working so hard for this long already. Rain wishes he knew where Sun got that kind of mentality because in all honesty, it’s inspiring.

 

So, they practice the choreography that had been introduced to them. They learn new techniques along the way as the competition grows closer. It’s scary, for all of them, to perform in front of people who will probably judge their abilities. But they can’t help it. They’re beginners, after all. They came in for the fun and curiosity of dancing (not Rain though, but it grew on him) and not for the pressures of a competition and what not. 

 

Rain was actually mad at Sun for doing this, angry, even. However he can’t stay mad. He can always quit and give up and face the humiliation Amelia will give him if he ever quits but he decides against that because he’s been here for too long. He’s bonded with these people, Xiao, Sun—and he found a flower bloom in something he didn’t know it would bloom in: dancing.

 

Sun invites him to dinner the night before the competition.

  
  
  


“I heard you liked this chinese restaurant,” Sun tells him shyly, a small but faint blush seeming to grow on his cheeks. “From Amelia.” 

 

Rain responds quietly, “I do.” 

 

Sun smiles and asks Rain what he should order. Rain recommends the pork dumplings, shrimp dumplings, spring rolls, and deep fried shrimp with wonton soup. For beginners, Rain laughs. Sun furrows his brows and asks if this is really how much Rain eats on a daily basis. Rain tells him he does eat this much on a daily basis. 

 

Sun seems to worry about his diet very much. He doesn’t like meat, and instead opts for a vegan alternative. He doesn’t like fried foods, nonetheless foods that are extremely salty or sweet. He also doesn’t like foods that have parsley in them, but now Rain just thinks he’s being picky. It’s not that cute (but his dimples are). 

 

“I’ve to ask you something.” Sun says in the midst of them chomping down the food. He’s holding his chopsticks sloppily, obvious that he’s never used them before but still tries to. Rain laughs before gesturing him to go ahead and ask. 

 

“Have you ever heard that saying that humans have four lives? One that sows, waters, harvests and the like?” 

 

Rain shakes his head. He’s never heard that in his entire life. 

 

“I went to a shop and they read me. They told me that this was my last life, and that I would meet the people I’ve treasured most from my past lives. I thought it was freaky, like some kind of illuminati shit was going on but then I thought about it more and maybe, what if, that’s all true? That this, my life now, is my life of cherishing the harvest?”

 

Rain nods. “Then that’s good. You won’t have to stay longer on this ugly planet.” 

 

Sun laughs at that. “I guess you could say that,” he says, smiling, dimples once again making an appearance like they always do. “Would you like to get read?” 

 

“Hmm. Maybe later, after we’re done eating.” He replies. 

  
  
  


Sun takes him to Chinatown, which is apparently where he got his fortune read. They pass by tons of shops before stopping at an old, almost worn out looking shop with a dirty sign that says something along the lines of fortune telling. The door is red and has gold accents to it, definitely traditionally Chinese. Sun walks in like this isn’t creeping him out at all, a bright grin plastered onto his face as he leads Rain inside.

 

There’s a mist that’s on and it smells like eucalyptus inside, red and gold accents everywhere. In a way it’s comforting. An old lady sits at the back with a small table in front of her. She looks like a happy old lady, almost like Rain’s auntie, the one that gossips way too much for her own good. Even if she doesn’t look intimidating, Rain hesitates when walking closer, even more so when she tells him to have a seat.

 

“What’s your name?” She asks him.

 

“Rain Vernum.” He replies.

 

That’s probably the only thing they say to each other before she immediately goes to read his fortune. All of it was a blur to Rain, and he was truthfully not paying any attention until she takes her hands from his and sighs. 

 

“What tragic lives you’ve had,” she begins, “the gods have truly blessed you in this. You have met all the people you’ve treasured in the past and they have come back to you. This is your last one, so be sure to cherish it. Your life of sowing was the beginning, planting the seeds for your next life. Your life of watering did not have enough for all of the seeds, I’m sorry it was a tragic one. And in turn, your life of harvesting was a tragic one as well, because not all of the seeds had survived. Yet the ones now, that are still here and growing strong, have blessed you with good luck and fortune that may be spread to those you wish it should go.” 

 

Rain finds the words stuck in his throat, dumbfounded and lost with her words that are like a spider trap. For some reason it feels exhausting as she tells him about his past lives and that this is his last one. He feels like he should laugh and tell himself it was just a shabang but when he exits the shop with Sun he’s weak at his knees and he’s suddenly crying his eyes out as he falls onto the sidewalk pathetically, crying into Sun’s chest.

 

He doesn’t notice it, but Sun begins to cry as well. Hot tears escape his eyes, tangy and salty. The sting of it all is like a sweet release of all his emotions that seem to date centuries back. In this life, is he truly happy? Does he truly cherish the harvest, or is this all some kind of sick joke?

  
  
  
  
  


In his life of sowing, he was a lowly farmer. He was a farmer who had served for the king. His family was poor and crippled. This life was a long but happy one. He had two brothers who cared for him and a son that loved him with all his heart, carrying on their business until he had passed away due to old age. 

 

In his life of watering, it was blurry at the time. He can’t see it in exact detail, but he knows he was living a life as a merchant. On the busy streets of the country he was living in, he would sell anything that could bring in money. He wasn’t rich nor was he extremely poor. He was the middle class. He was the needy. In this life, he died of starvation.

 

In the next, he was a college student. Much like he is now. He had parents who loved him and he was just in the beginning his life. Only a second year in college and eager to graduate. In this life he was an art student, he loved painting and drawing. He met two people in this life. He died of overdose. 

 

And this—his last life. The life of cherishing the harvest. The life of looking back to your past lives and wondering what if it was different? The people you met in your past lives, have you met them in this? In the next? In the lives to come? The questions begin to circle around his mind, like a tornado ripping through houses and fields, only to wake up into reality.

  
  
  
  


The day of the competition, Rain has only one performance. Sun has two (maybe more, depending on how many classes he teaches). He does the intro and the beginner classes take the first stage. They’re studio isn’t the first one to go but they wait backstage to be called.

Everyone’s jumping around, whether it be stretching or laughing nervously with friends or going over the choreography once again. Xiao looks particularly nervous. Usually he’s bubbly and excited all the time, eyes seemingly always disappearing into crescents, but this time he’s not talking at all. He’s not blabbering away about something completely unrelated to the subject matter, and it worries Rain, knowing him.

 

“You alright?” Rain asks him in a gentle voice, hand coming to rub Xiao’s back reassuringly. “Need to go to the bathroom?”

 

Xiao looks up at him and they make eye contact. His face instantly melts into a nervous grin. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” He laughs it off, even if he’s voice is breaking just slightly, something Rain finds himself catching. “It’s just—I’ve always loved dancing, but I was always bad at it. That’s why I decided to join a class to improve. And I’m not really confident in my skills. I’m scared they won’t like my style.”

 

Rain nods as Xiao pours his feelings out onto him. “It’s okay. I’ve never loved dancing up until this moment, unlike you, but I’ve found comfort in it. I think it’s best just to focus on yourself and yourself only. Even if you know they’re judging you, you yourself  _ know _ you’re trying your best. So who’s to say that you’re bad at dancing when you’ve grown since, right?”

 

“You’re right.” Xiao replies.

 

“Now, let’s go on stage with a smile on our face and faith in each other. It’s the only way we’ll be happy with each other.” Rain smiles back, and Xiao’s face visibly relaxes. 

 

They go on stage with their hearts burning with passion even though they’re beginners,  _ rookies _ . But they’re confident in themselves and have faith in each other. And If that’s the case, they can’t fail. If they make mistakes, it’s okay, because they’re still growing and they have a long journey to pull through. Rain thinks dancing isn’t just about pleasing the crowd, but it’s pleasing yourself and being confident, finding ways to improve with yourself. 

 

Five minutes of choreography feels like two seconds in Rain’s head.

  
  
  
  


“You were amazing out there,” Sun exclaims, “amazing!” 

 

Rain blushes. “Thank you,” he replies bashfully, pushing his jet black fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “Good luck to you.” 

 

“Thanks,” Sun beams, “I’ll need it.”

 

When Sun turns away from him, his back only in Rain’s line of sight, the view turns into something else.

 

A man. He’s standing at the edge of a cliff. The sky is covered with dark, grey clouds and the winds are rough. The waves crash against the rocks of the cliff, the smell of the sea even stronger than it was before. The sound of the ocean even stronger than it was before. His vision flickers back to the present, to see Sun in a simple black t-shirt, tight skinny jeans and a baseball hat, but then it flickers back into the image of the man with light brown hair standing at the edge of the cliff.

 

Rain’s just a few metres away from him. 

 

When he begins to walk closer, he can feel his mouth moving to say something, but he can’t hear anything. Only the waves. Only the crack of thunder in the sky and the rain beginning to pour down on him and the man. He looks incredibly familiar, but Rain’s sure he’s never seen anyone that looked like that before. Light brown hair, tan skin, tall, stunningly green eyes. He’s never seen someone who looked like that before. 

 

Even knowing that, he inches closer.

  
  


“You’re here.” The man smiles, voice broken and rough. He turns back to meet Rain, and a tear runs down his cheek. Rain rushes closer and wipes the tear away, even if the rain is soaking them. He doesn’t know who this man is, but with his dazzling green eyes and long, dark lashes that cover them, he feels like this is the right thing to do, the thing that he should’ve done in the first place.

 

“Thank you for remembering me.” He says. “Thank you for meeting me again.”

 

And the scene flickers back to Sun, the Sun he knows now, the one with dark, auburn hair, gorgeous tan skin, and twinkling, bright hazel eyes. His back is strong, but it holds all the burdens of his past lives. 

 

Rain realizes he's standing as still as a mannequin when Sun turns around and asks him, their eyes meeting, “what's wrong, Rain?”

 

Rain doesn't answer. He simply bursts out in uncontrollable tears that stride down his cheeks. It's tangy, salty, and bitter just like the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff Sun had died on in his past life. With that, he inches closer to Sun, crying his absolute heart out and barely managing to say something with his cracked, rough voice that holds all the moments his pasts lives have been through, whether the moments be happy or sad. 

 

“I've found you.” Rain mutters under all his tears, the sound of it barely audible. But for some reason Sun catches it. He runs to Rain and gives him a warm embrace, his strong arms holding him tightly.

 

“You've found me.” Sun tells him.

  
  
  
  


The life of cherishing the harvest is the happiest life although it is the last. Even so, it is the award for all the hardships you have felt in your pasts life of bringing the harvest to life, nurturing it and caring for it. This is your reward. 

 

This is your fate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :-)
> 
>  
> 
> socials  
> twitter: jinsprada  
> instagram: einlaup / yoonquan


End file.
